A Valentine's day dance
by Nightfly123
Summary: It's a special day for all romantic couples with each bird were willing to spend this special day with their loved ones but none more so than Nightfly and Bia who are going to be taking part in the Valentine dance. Will the dance be successful or...not?


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new one-shot. Since Valentine's day is today, I have decided to make a one-shot about it with my OC Nightfly and his girlfriend Bia being the main characters in this one-shot. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Everything was bright and peaceful in the Amazon rainforest with it's inhabitants flying around in joy since they knew that another day has come and they have a lot to do while they still had the chance before night comes.

Today, however, is a very important day and it is a time of romantic love for the birds who have fallen in love with their loved ones or for those who have yet to declare their love to the birds that they have feelings for.

One bird called Nightfly was overseeing preparations for this special occasion when his girlfriend Bia flew over to him and she happily kissed him on the cheek which made the young boy smile since he loved it when his girlfriend kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Nightfly, my love" said Bia with a smile on her face. "How are you, today?".

"I'm fine, Bia" said Nightfly who returned the smile. "How are you?".

"I'm fine, too" said Bia as she held Nightfly's wing. "So, are you ready for the Valentine dance?".

"Yes, I am" said Nightfly as he kissed Bia's forehead. "Especially when I am going to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world".

"You flatter" giggled Bia as she laid her head on Nightfly's shoulder. "I love you Nightfly, you know that, right?".

"Of course" said Nightfly as he gave Bia's wing a gentle squeeze. "You are my one and only, Bia".

"Awww" said Bia as she kissed Nightfly's cheek again. "I got to go and help my family, Nightfly, but I will see you at the dance".

"You too" said Nightfly as he and Bia separated their wings. "I shall see you later, Bia".

"Bye, Nightfly" said Bia as she flew back to her family. "I love you".

"I love you too" said Nightfly as he watched Bia fly out of sight. "With all my heart and soul".

He continued to watch Bia until she was nowhere in sight and Nightfly knew that he has to help with the decorations knowing that everything must be perfect on this very special occasion but also to make the day as romantic as ever.

Everybody carried on working and working until finally, everything was ready at last and Nightfly himself couldn't wait for the dance since he knew that he would be dancing with his girlfriend Bia who he loved from the moment he first saw her.

That night, everyone were getting themselves ready for the dance and Nightfly was trying to find Bia in the crowd but he couldn't find her much to his worry since he knew that he might have missed her or she might have missed him.

"Where are you, Bia" said Nightfly with worry in his voice. "Come on, where are yo-".

"Hey Nightfly" said voice which caught Nightfly's attention. "Are you looking for someone?".

"Yes, I am" said Nightfly as he turned round to face the voice. "I am looking for-".

He was cut off when he saw that the voice belonged to none other than his girlfriend Bia and he was stunned by her beauty much to Bia's happiness as she giggled before she gentle held Nightfly's wing with her own.

Nightfly smiled as he gave Bia's wing a gentle squeeze which Bia returned as they looked at each other in the eyes before they went onto the dance floor where they started to dance with each other along with other romantic couples.

The two lovebirds did some twirls as they danced to some romantic music and they eventually began to slow dance with Nightfly holding Bia's right wing with his left and his right wing was around Bia's waist while Bia's left wing was on Nightfly's shoulder.

"So, you was worried for me?" asked Bia which made Nightfly blush as he nodded. "Don't worry, I'm here, also I love it when you are worried about me".

"That's the same with me" said Nightfly as he continued to dance with Bia. "I love it when you are always worried about me".

"I know, you little flatter" said Bia with a cute smile on her face. "That's why, I love you, Nightfly".

"I love you too, Bia" said Nightfly as he and Bia faced each other. "Happy valentine's day, Bia".

"You too, Nightfly" said Bia as she brought her head up to face Nightfly. "Now, kiss me, my love".

Nightfly was happy to do the honours and he brought his beak to Bia's where their beaks connected into a passionate kiss that was filled with both love and warmth that the two lovebirds loved as they continued to kiss each other.

It was truly a special day for the two lovebirds who continued to love each other from that moment forward and they were hoping to share more kisses and spend more valentine's days together since they really do love the first one.

 **Happy Valentine's day, Everyone :)**


End file.
